The present invention relates to a refrigerating or freezing apparatus, in particular to a refrigerator or a freezer, comprising a chilling space for the reception of the refrigerated or frozen product which can be closed by a door or lid.
It is customary in currently known refrigerating or freezing apparatus to provide support trays for the reception of the refrigerated or frozen product which lie on shaped ribs which extend from the oppositely disposed side walls of the chilling space. As a rule, a plurality of ribs are provided spaced apart in the vertical direction so that the support trays can be arranged at different heights in the chilling space.
Previously known solutions have the disadvantage, on the one hand, that due to the said ribs troublesome edges are located in the chilling space which are difficult to clean, impair the visual impression and reduce the storage space. A further disadvantage of previously known refrigerating apparatus consists of the fact that, due to the limited number of the ribs, the adjustment possibilities for the support trays are likewise limited accordingly in the vertical direction.